Ripagem em conjunto  NBRIP
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM EM CONUNTO. Se você achava que não podia ficar pior, sinto ter que estragar sua teoria. Um Draco/Hermione que não passa de um NC mal feito onde Mione é uma puta gulosa e Draco é a diva do sexo. Quatro ripadores sacrificaram seus cérebros por isso.


**Título original da orgia muito mal feita: O Castigo**

**Autora devassa: ****Moe Greenishrage**

**Munda: Mais uma ripagem em conjunto, com o grupo Nightmare Before RIP! Esperamos que essa seja a primeira de muitas! 8D**

Draco saia apressado da sala precisa, **(Fada: Saia, e saia logo. Vê se lembra de trancar a porta, que noite passada ficou entrando uma brisa gelada no quarto. –n)(Vovó: Parece um momento exorcista em Hog, mano! Tragam o frango preto e as velas!) (Nerd: Traz o acento agudo quando voltar. Beijos.)(Gareth: Começamos bem...)** seu plano para infiltrar os comensais em Hogwarts está quase pronto, logo seu mestre poderia acabar com o santo Potter e dominar e purificar o mundo bruxo.** (Vovó: Não querendo ser chata, mas já o fazendo: É impressão minha OU está frase parece ser dita por uma beata?) (Gareth: Voldie é quase uma diarista, purificando, limpando, clareando...)** **(Fada: Vai com tudo, *~Bellatrhix~*!)** Com toda certeza ele reergueria**(Vovó: UI.)** o nome Malfoy que fora jogado na lama por Lúcio. **(Fada: Quanta consideração pelo papi, Draquéenhoh.) (Nerd: E o cagaço, cadê? Tornou-se a mais nova puta submissa do Valdemarte agora?) (Gareth: E a fic já começa a me dar sono. #vai beber uma garrafa de café#)** E pensar que um dia admirara seu pai, o único que merece admiração é o Lord, por isso ele se esforçava para cair em suas graças...** (Vovó: Li 'cair em desgraça'. Sempre pensei que o sonho da Lombriga Loira fosse se tornar a puta mor do Voldie.) (Fada: Em outras palavras, ser a nova Bellatrix. Para de dar o truque e se joga, sua louca!) (Nerd: Ou seja, a nova Voldie's Bitch.) (Gareth: Draco nunca me enganou. Arra, danado!)**

- O que faz fora dos dormitórios Malfoy? **(Fada: Alouca, pirei, existem Dormitórios Malfoy? Onde eu me registro?) (Nerd: O que não faz uma família puro-sangue de poder. E ainda diz que os Malfoys estão na lama.) (Vovó: Dormitórios Malfoy? Não seria "toca/cabana/caverna úmida/gruta secreta dos Malfoy"? #ri de maneira histérica#)(Gareth: #vai buscar sua lingerie de vírgula#)**

- Eu sou monitor Granger, **(Fada: Queiçu, certa loura desvairada está precisando de orientação psicológica!) (Nerd: Hã... Não, você é o Malfoy.)(Vovó: Ui, conflito de personalidade, mona? Sabia que em seu íntimo você sempre quis ser um castor, Drakénho!) (Gareth: Monitor Granger? Hermione conseguiu a operassaun de mudança de sexo ou é um novo tipo de monitor para PC's?)** não se meta onde não é chamada. **(Fada: Ai, afresca.) (Vovó: Meter, ui. É agora que o NC tosco e mal escrito começa!) (Gareth: "ESCUTA AQUI, MONETE PATINETE, NÃO VEM PROCURAR BARRACO QUE VOCÊ ACHA, OUVIU, DESCLASSIFICADA?")**

- Você não apareceu na reunião**(Vovó: Chá das cinco?) (Gareth: Ritual satânico.)** e está faltando às rondas.** (Vovó: Li "rodas". Na boa, imaginei o Draco rodando bolsa na esquina!) (Gareth: Somos duas, Vovó.)** Não tem o direito de perambular de madrugada como bem entende. Eu vou te delatar pra profa**(Vovó: Cuidado com este dedo duro, Draco deve gostar de fio-terra.)**. Minerva e você vai perder seu distintivo. **(Fada: Ai, a CDF dedo duro com cabelo de palha de aço.) (Nerd: Sabe aquele nerd de filme de colegial americano cujo único posto "importante" na vida em que ele pode sentir-se superior é supervisionar corredores? Que bom que sou ripador.)(Gareth: Sorry, Fada, os espaços são por causa da formatação infernal do FFdp, ok?) (Gareth 2: Mione AMEAÇA. #boceja#)**

- Pouco me importa**(Vovó: Coma torta. FAIL.) (Gareth: Briguinha de jardim de infância.)**. Corra pra contar sua nojentinha. **(Fada: Tô me li-xan-do pra o que você acha, eu depilo a minha nojentinha, tá, meu bem?) (Nerd: Nojentinha é tão gay.) (Vovó: Draco tem nojinho de rasha, fato comprovado!) (Gareth: Ai, Draquénho, não seja OOC! Use 'sangue-ruim', combina muito mais com você!)** – Ele se virou e começou a caminhar.

- Espere aí! Não pense que escapou Doninha loira! **(Fada: Doninha, o primeiro nome desconhecido do Draco. Shoccei.) (Nerd: Doninha Draco Dondoca Malfoy.) (Vovó: Doninha? Oh, não! Mais uma fic de zoofilia eu não suporto!) (Gareth: Cara, esses dois precisam de umas aulas com a Dercy ou com o Domo-kun urgentemente!)** – ela segurou seu braço esquerdo. Ele deu um puxão forte que a derrubou e gemeu de dor. **(Fada: Começou a forçar... Aham, Draco-Rambo-musculoso, senta lá.) (Nerd: Perdão. Porque ela é que é derrubada e ele é que geme de dor?) (Vovó: Quem está gemendo? Draco OU Hermione OU Minerva OU Barão Sangrento?) (Gareth: Draco das cavernas. Fail.)** Quando ele levantou o braço a manga do uniforme afastou-se **(Fada: Desculpa, comofes/)(Gareth: Bem-vinda à Matrix, Fada.)** e ela pôde ver um pouco da marca negra.** (Vovó: Momento clichê detectado! Permissão para atacar, senhor? #pega MJ e o usa de munição na bazuca#)(Gareth: Agora Hermione vê a marca, fica excitada e come o Draco. Previsível.)**

- ISSO EM SEU BRAÇO É A MARCA NEGRA? **(Nerd: NÃO, É A MARCA AMARELO-OVO! HÁÁÁ! QQQ) (Gareth: "Descobriu pela cor, amore?" –q) **QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ É UM COM... **(Nerd: ...EDOR DE SONSERINOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO? Não.) (Gareth: ...PRADOR DE CALCINHAS COMESTÍVEIS SABOR LIMÃO?) (Fada: Ai, aescandalosa.) (Vovó: Mona carente de atenção é foda: Desce das tamancas e faz de tudo pra KLZÁ!) **– ela foi calada por um tapa. **(Fada: Ai, aviolent... Okay, tá perdendo a graça.) (Nerd: Antônio Nunes?) (Vovó: No maior estilo "Mulher de bandido". Agora, a Mionão fanom vai gemer e pedir outro tapa!) (Gareth: Draco assume-se fã de BDSM.)**

- Fique quieta sangue ruim! Não grite os segredos dos outros! **(Fada: Menina, por que é que isso me soou tão patético?) (Gareth: Porque foi BEEEEM jardim-de-infância. "Não conte que eu comi os biscoitinhos! Se você contar, te dou um beliscão!") (Nerd: "VOCÊ JÁ DEU PRO VOLD-" "Não grite os segredos dos outros!" Porque seria mais coerente assim.) (Vovó: Parece conversa de criança que brinca de médico com os primos!)** – ele deu outro tapa e ela caiu no chão, a saia um pouco levantada mostrando as coxas. **(Fada: Hermione de porcelana que não reluta nem um pouco pra ser descabaçada. Posso parar, por favoooooor?) (Gareth: A mesma Hermione dos livros? Sério? Vamos, Fada, aqui não é o nosso lugar.)(Nerd: Passamos pela Putona de Konoha, passaremos pela putinha de Hogwarts.) (Vovó: Só eu imaginei um castor gordo com uma saia de colegial japonesa mostrando um puta de uma mata virgem?)**

- Parece que você é até jeitosinha, não é mesmo Granger? **(Fada: Jeitosinha se diz pra uma baranga nojenta e pelancuda que nos pergunta o que achamos dela e nós tentamos ser gentis, amica.) (Nerd: Sinto muito, Malfoy, não é hoje que você vira homem.) (Vovó: Alguém aqui está cansado de punhetar...) (Gareth: Descobrimos que Draco possui catarata. Tão jovem...)** – ela estava prestes a gritar, então ele sussurrou: **(Fada: "Fica caladinha ou vou arrancar suas tetinhas, queridinha. S2") (Nerd: "Hermione, seja IC, caralio.") (Vovó: "Ai, mona, onde comprou a saia? Meu bofe é LOUCO por fantasias eróticas, quero agradá-lo!") (Gareth: "O que você passa nas coxas? Ai, me indica, amica!1!")**

- _Silencio._ – agora ela mexia a boca, tentando em vão emitir algum som. **(Fada move os lábios vagarosamente: VÁ TÔ MÁ NÔ CÚ BÍ XÁ.) (Vovó: Boa, champz! Agora sabemos como foi escolhido pelo tio Voldão! Com esse talento todo o alistamento era inevitável! #nervosa e irônica ao extremo#)(Gareth: Hermione muda? Tem certeza que tá no fandom certo, autora?)**  
- Parece que a sabe-tudo Granger vai aprender uma lição muito importante hoje. **(Fada: SÉQUIÇU?) (Nerd: Com uma bicha desabrochando como professor, perfeito. Vai aprender a arte de entregar o reto.) (Vovó: Limpar a bundinha depois que fizer caquinha?) (Gareth: Vamos lá: É OBVIO que Draco é passivo. É ÓBVIO que Hermione é a ativa. É ÓBVIO que essa fic é trash.)** Você vai aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros, a não provocar pessoas mais fortes... **(Fada: E o que isso tem a ver com séquiçu, dels?) (Nerd: Se fosse assim, os nerds não seriam virgens.) (Vovó: Nemli.) (Gareth: Provocar? Mega imaginei a Hermione peitando o Draco, já que dotes sécçoais ela NÃO tem.)** – a menina, que estava paralisada de medo, recuperou o controle das pernas e tentou correr. **(Fada: Agora, sério, eu JURAVA que ela recuperaria o controle das pernas para arreganhá-las imediatamente! Ai, credo!) (Gareth: Facilitaria muito, Fada. Mas aí deixaria de ser estupro e a autora ADOGA sécçu violento.) **Ele riu.** (Nerd: Eu ri é de você, Fada. Se acalma.) (Vovó: E QUEM me garante que ela não jogou a perseguida em cima do Draco quando recobrou as forças? DU-VI-DE-O-DÓ que ela iria perder a oportunidade de dar a rashinha.)**

- Acho que não tão rápido... _Estupefaça._ – ela caiu. **(Fada: Como ousa negligenciar tudo o que aprendeu até agora? Ah, não, mas quando é pra ser estuprada, ela esquece tudo.) (Nerd: O típico nerd estuda, estuda, mas quando é pra se defender não sabe sêmen nenhum do que fazer.) (Vovó: Incrível como essa Mione é burra... Aposto que levou um choque do Di Caprio e ficou confusa.) (Gareth: Wow, Hermione, eu te prezava mais. Sério.)**  
- _Mobilicorpus_.– como se fios invisíveis a erguessem, ele carregou ela pelo caminho de volta até a sala precisa. **(Fada: E precisa, precisa pra tirar um cabaço. Não adogo.) (Nerd: Deviam ter limitações na sala para certas putarias que os alunos podem desejar.) (Gareth: De quatro na sala. Crássico.) (Vovó: Hun, isso me remete a uma maionte OU uma boneca inflável... Draco punheteiro que eu sei!)** Depois de desejar um quarto ele entrou e amarrou-a na cama, ainda vestida.** (Vovó: E eu aqui, CRENTE que o feitiço era multiuso!)**

- _Enevearte!_ – ela abriu os olhos ainda confusa e tentou falar, ele desfez sua mudez e ela gritou. **(Fada: KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) (Vovó: "I WILL SURVIVE! OH, AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE! ****I WILL SURVIVE, I WILL SURVIVE, HEY HEY!") (Gareth: "PODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUTA, QUE HOJE EU TREPO A NOOITE INTEEEIRA!" (8))**

- Não adianta mais gritar Sangue-ruim, **(Fada: Mas eu vou continuar. SAAANGUEEEE RUIIIIIM!³³³¹²) (Gareth: Ai, Fada, aloca, adoooro!) (Vovó: As personagens estão tão nervosas que pisoteiam as vírgulas o tempo todo!) (Nerd: É minha impressão ou estamos excepcionalmente histéricos hoje?) **agora você está ferrada. **(Nerd: Aka fodida.) (Gareth: Aka a autora não quis usar palavra feia porque tem 5 anos.) **Eu não pretendia nada contra você,** (Vovó: Hun, BOIOLA!) (Gareth: Na Hermione Gostosa Trash? Ahan.)** mas você veio se meter nos meus assuntos...** (Vovó: Mas que merda! Quem é que mete neste NC?)** Agora vai pagar caro. **(Fada: Aí ó, você vê minha tattoo sem querer e eu te estupro. Solução mais que coerente.) (Nerd: Com certeza, principalmente pra um seguidor do Valdemarte.) (Vovó: Mas espera aí: A PUTA TÁ TE PAGANDO PARA COMÊ-LA? ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO, CARA!) (Gareth: Faz no mundo da Vanessão, Vovó. #rialto#)** Até que não vai ser tão ruim pra mim. **(Fada: Respira fundo, fecha os olhos e você consegue. Tenha fé, Draquinho!) (Nerd: Aka dá pra comer.) (Gareth: Nó, Hermione quase uma cruz pra carregar!) (Gareth 2: Se bem que, já que o Draco é gay, é um suplício mermo.) (Gareth 3: Ou será que o Draco quis dizer isso: "Esse seu pirocão não vai ser tão ruim, depois de uma semana volto a sentar." LOL.)**

Ele rasgou a blusa da garota, expondo um sutiã rosa simples e delicado que cobria seios médios e redondos que subiam e desciam conforme ela arfava de medo. **(Fada: Geosuis, me dá uma luz, que essa Hermione asmática das tetas soltas eu não vou aguentar.) (Nerd: Ela tem mini-bexigas cheias presas aos mamilos. Póim póim póim bum.) (Vovó: As peitcholas molengas da Hermione me brocham.) (Gareth: Nossa, Nerd, imagem mental bizarra.) (Gareth 2: Hermione suuuper bexiga murcha.) ** Ele passou a língua por entre os seios ainda cobertos e pela barriga reta**(Gareth: Tanquinho?)** e sentiu que ela retesou-se. Ele pegou a varinha dela e guardou embaixo da cama. **(Fada: Agora, sério, eu JURAVA que ele ia pegar a varinha dela pra enfiar ali. Em qualquer lugar de qualquer um dos dois, mas eu pressenti uma penetração varinhal.) (Nerd: SE ACALME, FADA. Pelo amor de Buda.) (Vovó: Isso, Fada! Garanto que a varinha tem mais poder que o bilusquinho do Draco!) (Gareth: Também pensei nisso. Mas pensei na Hermione metendo no Draco. LOLOLOLOL.)**

- Por favor Malfoy,** (Gareth: Alguém aqui não conhece vocativo.)** não faz isso comigo. Me deixa ir, eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém, eu não vou mais me meter nos teus assuntos. Você já conseguiu me assustar, não precisa mais de castigo, por favor. **(Fada: Passando o mesmo parágrafo pelo processador Anti-cú-doce-fingido: "Por favor, Malfoy, me come logo, eu não conto pra ninguém, faço o que tu quiser, me castiga, me joga no Google e me chama de pesquisa.") (Nerd: Processadores anti-cú-doce-fingidos à parte, que pedido calminho, não? Granger não é lá uma atriz muito convincente.) (Vovó: estou REALMENTE precisando de uma máquina dessas para ripar Twilight! Ah, e antes que eu esqueça: MORRA, HERMIONE FANOM.) (Gareth: A Hermione que eu conheço teria feito o diabo pra sair dali, e berrando "SEU FIADAPUTA DE MERDA, ME SOLTA AGORA, CARALIO!" Na verdade, exagerei nos xingamentos, hehe.)**

- Agora é tarde Granger **(Fada: E logo será noite Malfoy, adoooro!) (Nerd: Mal posso esperar pela madrugada Snape. NÃO.) (Gareth: Estou ripando durante o Dia Hagrid, que tuto.)(Vovó: Eu ri.) **– ele pressionou seu membro que já demonstrava rigidez entre as pernas da garota. **(Nerd: Aka encostou a benga na... Não, espera, isso seria a fala de outra pessoa.) (Vovó: Entre as pernas? Pode ser em qualquer lugar acima da junção entre os membros inferiores, beijos.) **– Você precisa pensar antes de fazer as coisas, agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. **(Fada: Pense antes de dedurar seu amiguinho pra diretora, ele vai te estuprar, garotinha!) (Nerd: Muito educativo. Nunca vou me esquecer disso.) (Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de castigo. Se eu tiver que escolher entre a morte e o pau do Draco, abraço o capeta!) (Gareth: Aiê, Draco, sua malvada! Não vai pro céu!)**

Ele tirou a toda a roupa da menina e a observou.** (Vovó: Visão do inferno.) (Gareth: "Hermione seria uma excelente cobaia para seu projeto Peruca Anal...")** Amarrada com cara de medo, encolhida, tentando esconder o corpo. Seu membro latejou dentro das calças. Ela era linda, ele tinha que admitir o fato. **(Fada: OH1) (Nerd: Alguém chame uma ambulância. Malfoy definitivamente NÃO ESTÁ passando bem.) (Gareth: Arrumem córneas novas para o Draco. E rápido.) (Vovó: Alguém aqui está precisando muito de uma puta experiente! O cara deve ter como diva a Rita Cadillac para achar a Mione TZÚDA.) **Pernas longas e torneadas, **(Fada: Ahã, claro.) (Gareth: Emmaione quase uma modelo. –não)** seios redondos e perfeitos **(Fada: Muito, eu baaabo no decotão da Mione.) (Vovó: Hun, aquelas tetas separadas e mal formadas? BROXANTCH!) (Gareth: Hermione faz embaixadinha com os peitos que eu sei!)** e uma bunda empinada. **(Fada: Ah, sim, muito emp... JESUIS AMADO E AMARRADO, A BUNDA DA HERMIONE FICA NA FRENTE?) (Nerd: PQP, e o "membro lateja dentro das calças" com esta visão? Vá se internar, Malfoy!) (Gareth: Ai que medo, Fada.) **A pele branca e lisa **(Fada: Ao menos ela se depila. Vai saber como são os cabelos em outros lugares que não na cabeça, que já é aquela floresta de palha de aço...) (Gareth: Eu JURO que imaginei Hermione Bella Swan. QUE-MEDO.)** e o rosto amedrontado. Ele começou a acariciar-se por cima da calça.** (Vovó: Tá vendo o que eu disse? Ele não sabe direito a prática, só entende a teoria!) (Gareth: ZÉ BRONHINHA! #felipeneto)**

- Tenho que reconhecer que para uma sangue-ruim você é bem gostosa. **(Fada: Tem que rever seu conceito de "gostosa", menéna...) (Gareth: Draco forçou a masculinidade agora.) (Vovó: E como.)** Tô pensando por onde eu vou começar a te comer. **(Fada: Pelas unhas do pé.) (Vovó: "Dizendo isso, Malfoy ergue a sua prancha bivolt da FÍLIPIS e alisa as madeixas da colega mal cuidada.") (Nerd: Malfoy. Pare, Malfoy. SEJA IC, MALFOY. NÃO SEJA UM ATOR FAJUTO DE PORNÔ DE CAMELÔ PROMOÇÃO LEVE TRÊS PAGUE UM, MALFOY.) (Gareth: Com a Hermione só rola antropofagia, bjs.) **Porque é isso que eu vou fazer, eu vou te comer até eu não agüentar mais, de todo jeito que eu conseguir pensar. **(Vovó: Hun, pelo jeito a suposta 'noitada' vai durar 3 segundos OU até acabar a validade do neurônio solitário do Draco.)(Fada: Bem, se a imaginação do Draquénho vai além de foder e mastigar-engolir, que são os únicos sentidos que conheço pra "comer", então NÃO QUERO SABER! #com medo, muito medo#) (Nerd: Vai se infectar com o sangue-ruim, comer ela mal passada e pegar a doença da vaca louca, claro.) (Gareth: "Vou fazer as posições Anão-Caolho, Galinha Budista, Sequóia Arregaçada, Trator Vrum-Vrum...")**

Ele se aproximou dela e viu que ela chorava silenciosamente. **(Fada: Mimimimi í.ì) (Vovó: Soluça pra causar pena, fia! Essa aí quer ser estuprada mesmo! Parece que é burra! Grita, esperneia, fecha as pernas, chuta o saco, faz QUALQUER COISA! #nervosa#)(Gareth: Ai vou perder a virgindade com uma doninha loira mal-dotada e não com um jegue mimimi.)** Ele não se importou com isso e apalpou rudemente o corpo dela, seios, entre coxas, tudo onde ele alcançava. **(Fada: Onde ele está exatamente?) (Nerd: Perto o suficiente pra apalpar essas partes, "até onde alcança" seriam os ovários?) (Vovó: Provável que sim, Nerd.) (Gareth: Draco apalpando o esôfago da Hermione, malandrinho!)** Abriu seu cinto e colocou seu pênis pra fora, para que ela pudesse ver. **(Fada: Ai, não sei, mas pensei num padrasto pedófilo mostrando o pimgulim para a enteadinha. Aicredonãoadogo.) (Gareth: #se esconde da Fada#)** Era grande e com pêlos loiros, ela se assustou, mas ficou um pouco fascinada, ela nunca vira antes.** (Vovó: Pela descrição parece o "Piu-piu" dos Looney Tunes.)** **(Fada: (2) no meu último comentário e EU- RI- TÃÃÃO- ALTO! NEM SEI O QUE COMENTAR!) (Nerd: (2) na Fada e "PAPAI, O QUE É ISSO? POSSO MEXER?") (Gareth: LOL! Completo com "PORQUE ESSA PERNA É TÃO PEQUENA, PAPAI? NÃO DÁ PRA ANDAR COM ELA!" LOOOOOL!)(#Vovó morreu de tanto rir#)**

A situação era amedrontadora e ao mesmo tempo excitante.** (Vovó: Hermione em um surto bipolar.) (Gareth: comofes/)** Ela estava prestes a ser estuprada **(Nerd: Ela sabe o que é um estupro, mas nunca ouviu falar num pênis. Lindo.) (Vovó: Mágico.) (Gareth: Estupro excitante? Tá na seca, hein, fia?) **pelo seu pior inimigo que era um comensal da morte declarado. **(Fada: "Declarado" é pra quem é bicha, amor, diquinha.) (Vovó: Essa Coca é Fanta...) (Gareth: Draco declarou que era um comensal? Quando? Incoerência, oi.)** Mesmo assim a curiosidade a deixava ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir, **(Nerd: Cécso) (Gareth: Realmente, Nerd, é a putona de Hogwarts.) **afinal ela era virgem e sabia dos boatos sobre o desempenho sexual do Malfoy. **(Fada: Aham, Draquénho putona de Hogwarts, senta aqui.) (Vovó: Ler os comentários da Thammy Gretchen não contam como boatos relevantes.) (Nerd: "Ah, comi ele umas três vezes semana passada. Já peguei melhores, mas dá pro gasto.") (Gareth: "Maufói Fon-Fon era apertadinho e tinha uma bundinha lisinha, segundo Rony.") **Mesmo assim ela ainda não estava realmente pronta para transar e intuía que a situação traria mais dor que prazer. **(Fada: Imagina, flor. Em trash não dura nem três linhas!) (Vovó: De fato, quelida.) (Gareth: Magina, primeira vez é quase um banho em ofurô!)**

Ele resolveu brincar um pouco com ela, se ele apenas estuprasse a garota, o prazer seria ótimo, mas não o castigo. Faria ela pedir por ele,** (Vovó: Mano, 'faria ela' é demais para mim. Vão todos tomar nos seus respectivos cus.) (Gareth: Não se usa próclise em início de frase, MUITO MENOS 'faria ela'. VÁ SE FODER.)** ela nunca se perdoaria por isso. Começou lambendo seu pescoço até chegar em sua boca, deu beijos profundos, explorando a boca dela. **(Nerd: Lembrei-me de quando fui ao dentista semana passada e...) (Gareth: NEEEEEEERD! QUE MEDO!) **No começo ela relutou e tentou mordê-lo,** (Gareth: Morder dói. TÁ.)** mas aos poucos foi cedendo e correspondendo. As línguas competiam pelo controle e ela inevitavelmente perdeu,** (Vovó: Descrição básica de beijo em trashes.)** **(Fada: Pra quem tava no porfavornãomecome, só de competir já é algo, kerida.) **soltando um gemido ao sentir que ele beliscava seus mamilos, sentiu-se molhada e envergonhou-se por isso, não podia ceder a esse abuso.

Ele continuou beijando e lambendo o corpo da garota, descendo pela barriga até seu sexo. **(Fada: Vadgéenna!) (Gareth: "VAGINA! VAGINA! 2 + 2 = VAGINA! (8)" #E=MC Vagina feelings) **Passou as mãos pelas suas pernas e as abriu.** (Vovó: Imaginei uma cena digna de filme de terror: A mione abrindo os gambitos e fazendo um barulho de dobradiça enferrujada!)** **(Fada: E então um cheiro de fósseis invadiu suas narinas empinadas.) (Nerd: Combinaria mais se ela fosse uma velha, mas... Estamos falando de uma área nunca antes cavada –q) (Gareth: Quase um dos trabalhos de Hércules! Vai lá, Draco, você consegue!)**

- Parece que alguém está ficando molhada aqui. **(Fada: Absorvente.) (Vovó: Pântano de pelos e uma umidade sem precedentes. EU TENHO MEDO.) (Gareth: SHUÁ!)** – ela corou e desviou o olhar, tentou fechar as pernas, mas ele a segurava firmemente. **(Fada: No lugar de Hermione, com o CORPO da Hermione, eu mordia minha língua e morria ali mesmo. Que bom que não sou ela.) (Vovó: No lugar dela, eu me enfocaria com uma mecha da palha de aço!) (Gareth: Ah, vai, Mimi, até duas linhas atrás você estava LOUCA pra dar! Nem vem, piranhete!)**

- Você é virgem Granger? **(Nerd: Não, sou sagitário Dumbledore. NÃO.) (Gareth: Sou de peixes Weasley. Qtudo.) (Vovó: Credo.) **– ele sorriu enviesado quando ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.** (Gareth: Sim, Putona de Hog, você é virgem. Seu falecido hímen que o diga.)**

- Então o santo Potter e o Cenoura ambulante não serviram nem pra isso? **(Fada: Cenoura ambulante. Nunca ouvi um apelidado tão digno pro Weasley.) (Nerd: Eu ia dizer que uma cenoura ambulante deveria servir pra isso, mas calateboca.) (Vovó: Vai dizer que o Dracogenado não sabe do "troca-troca" entre amigos que rola no dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória?) (Gareth: Bem, santos devem ser puros, mas uma cenoura... Wait, Draco: tá sabeeeendo dos dotes genitais do Ronénho, hein? Danada!)** Mas eu não vou te foder agora, eu vou fazer você pedir, implorar por mim. Você vai dizer 'Malfoy, enfia em mim'. **(Fada: "ME FODE SEU FILHO DA PUTA ATÉ ME PARTIR EM DUAS PELA XOTA" not.) (Nerd: Alguém aqui precisa parar de andar com um certo mafagafo. Anyways, estou prevendo Hermione liberando as putas dentro de alguns parágrafos.) (Vovó: Lá vem aquelas frase clichês dos filmes pornôs! Autoras virgens de plantão, dica: A VIDA REAL NÃO É COMO UM PORNÔ, onde não se precisa de um motivo para trepar.) (Gareth: Novamente, espaços por minha conta, Fada. E, ah, Hermione trash DÁ POR GOSTO. O lema dela é: 'estupro só é crime quando o hômi é feio!")**Decorou? É só pedir desse jeito.

Enquanto dizia isso ele passava os dedos pela vagina de poucos pêlos dela, **(Fada: Isso é a autora tentando nos convencer de que a Hermione não depila ali e mesmo assim não tem pelos.) (Nerd: Vai saber.) (Gareth: TÁ que a Hermione não tem uma fábrica de palha de aço na x... #é desacordada por Dinga#) **subindo e descendo, detendo-se no clitóris. Ele via a face dela se retorcer enquanto ela prendia os gemidos.** (Vovó: Prendia com o quê? Algemas?) (Gareth: Olha o filme pornô de quinta aí geeeente!)** Ele colocou um dedo dentro dela**(Gareth: ... pelo nariz...)** e sentiu ela contrair-se e arquear as costas. Ele acariciava levemente sua ereção esperando por ela. **(Fada: Ele, ela, ele, ela, ele, ela. Ele resolveu que não conseguiria comer ela e então ele matou ela com a varinha dela.) (Gareth: #finge não ler e vai regar seus repolhos amaldiçoados#)** Resolveu que dois dedos eram suficientes para brincar,** (Gareth: Polegares, polegares, onde estão? #morre#)** continuou movimentando a mão enquanto a beijava e dava chupões em seu pescoço.** (Vovó: Senti uma IMENSA tara por pronomes neste parágrafo.) (Gareth: Somos duas.)**

Foi ai **(Fada: ...Como dói!) (Gareth: LOOOOOL, Fada.)** que ele desceu por entre as pernas dela, **(Fada: Ele inteiro?) (Nerd: Se voltar vivo já é uma vitória, aquele matagal.) (Vovó: Eu ri. #2 Só eu imaginei o Draco fazendo aquele passo do Bochecha, prendendo o nariz e fingindo mergulhar entre as pernas da Hermione?) (Gareth: Draco mega no salto com vara. HAUSHUASHAUS)** beijando sua intimidade, passando a língua por toda a extensão de seu sexo.** (Gareth: Parece que ele tá lambendo a benga da Hermione, falando desse jeito. Cruzes.)** Ela estremeceu e não controlou o gemido. **(Fada: Desafinou completamente! AAaiAiaIAiaIh!) (Vovó: Bem, isso é uma contradição daquelas.) (Gareth: NHAÉÉÉIN!) **Ele chupava com força **(Gareth: Tá chupando a BENGA dela, só pode. Hermionão e Draquinha, um caso de amor.)**e ela já se sentia louca quando sentiu um forte estremecimento que passou por todo o seu corpo, era como se estivesse entorpecida. **(Fada: Ou estivesse tendo um ataque epiléptico!) (Vovó: Na base das dorgas!)(Nerd: Ou estivesse gozando.) (Gareth: Ou sendo esmagada por um elefante voador! –qq)**

- Já tá gozando garota? **(Fada: Como se goza garota?) (Vovó: O gozo é fêmea. Entrei em pânico agora.)(Nerd: Morri de medo.) (Gareth: Não, ela goza macho. Hermionão, esqueceu?)** – ele parecia surpreso. – Eu ainda nem me esforcei. Tá gostando? – ela balbuciava coisas desconexas. **(Fada: Anhônhãnhãnhônhê... Nhãnhãnhã... Nhããã...) (Nerd: Momento Pastorinha Louca... Eu caí no orangotango azul da bacia que o avião alado regou com o arco-íris na ilha listrada sabor papel das bananas saltitantes...) (Vovó: O Bozo me levou pra Terra dos Pirulitos Mágicos, aí eu acordei e notei que fui estuprada por uma doninha brocha que falava duendes enquanto colocava cenouras em meus orifícios. #baba#)(Gareth: Duas cadeiras roxas caíram na mochila em cima do portão amarelo da Dona Lilica, prima da jabuticaba podre que a minhoca feliz comeu enquanto levava docinhos para o presidiário... #morre por falta de ar#)**

Ele começou a friccionar seu pênis pela vagina dela. **(Fada: PELA vagina dela... Meu Deeeuuuuso, qual a área da bruaca da Miona em metros quadrados?) (Nerd: Pqp Fada, essa frase era minha!) (Vovó: Atrito só ocorre em Orange, dica.) (Gareth: ELE (Mionão), ELA (Draca). Óbvio.) ** Só por fora sem penetração enquanto lambia e chupava os seios. Ela sentia cada vez mais prazer. Resolveu render-se. **(Fada: Liberou ALOUCA! Soltou o cabelo, jogou ele na parede, montou em cima e cavalgou a noite inteira. Ica!) (Vovó: É impressão minha OU o Draco está armado? Porque só assim pra bichoila faturar uma ... Ah, essa é pra Mionão: VAI, BEE! MOSTRA O QUE VOCÊ SABE E PRENDA SEU BOFE PELO SEXO! )(Nerd: Rodou a baiana, tirou o sutiã e rolou deitada.) (Gareth: Incorporou a guria do Exorcista, girou o pescoço 180 graus e começou a babar sangue.)**

- Por que cê tá vestido ainda? **(Nerd: Você também não ajuda muito, Granger. Ele fez tudo até agora.) (Vovó: Naaaaaaaaaassa, que cena mais empolgante! –not) (Gareth: Hermione from farm foi a PIOR-COISA-QUE-EU-JÁ-LI-NA-VIDA.)**

- Quer ver como eu sou lindo? **(Fada: GAY) (Nerd: Depilado inteiro e pau pequeno.) (Vovó: Coxo, brocha, bunda mole, cheio de estria e celulite...) (Gareth: UM, BOIOOOLA!)**

- Me solta Malfoy, quero pegar em você.** (Vovó: Eu vou pegar essa maldita próclise e enfiar no seu cu!) (Gareth: Ei, Vovó, essa é minha fala!)** Quero que você enfie em mim.** (Fada: ME FODE SEU FILHO DA PUTA ATÉ ME PARTIR EM DUAS PELA XOTA? Eu sempre soube, Granger!) (Nerd: "Me solta/quero pegar", "enfie em mim". Sua estratégia para enganá-lo e enrabá-lo exige discrição e paciência, Granger.) (Vovó: Hermione Travecão, q linds.) (Gareth: Hermione vai apalpar o cuzinho do Draco, lamber os mamilinhos eretos... ai eca, parei.)**

- Aprendeu hein? Vou te soltar.** (Vovó: Está falando com o Castor OU com a sua franga interior?)** **(Fada: Draqueen ingênua, aí ela sai correndo pelada pelos corredores igual a uma vareta encantada na primeira oportunidade!) (Nerd: Nessa fic, só se for gritando "ME COMAM, ME COMAM!".) (Gareth: Awn, acabou o istrupo! Eu queria ver a Granger sofrendo!)**

Ele jogou a varinha dela pra longe da cama e a soltou.** (Vovó: Cortou o pau fora?) (Gareth: Aloca.)** Ela arrancou as roupas dele, tentando tocar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. **(Fada: Alouca, shoquei. Momento Hermione lula do lago.) (Nerd: Visualização mental muito bizarra.) (Vovó: Quantos membros tu tem, menina?) (Gareth: Pagou, tem que comer, Mimione, a puta é sua.)**

- Apressada você, tá querendo estudar anatomia ou só constatar minha perfeição? **(Fada: "Nenhum dos dois, tô procurando seu pinto.") (Nerd: Céus, Fada. HAHAHAHAHAHA doeu em mim.) (Vovó: #chora de rir da Fada# Constatar o quanto você é afeminado e indigno de uma trepada, FALEI.) (Gareth: FADA. UAHSUHAUHSUAHSHUA!)**

Ela não respondeu, continuou pegando, lambendo e chupando cada parte dele que alcançava. **(Fada: Narinas, sobrancelhas, axilas, cu, entre os dedos do pé, cu...) (Vovó: Rins, apêndice, lobo frontal, antebraço tatuado com os dizeres "Eu amo minha mãe", entre outros.) (Gareth: Peitinhos, vagina, clitóris, útero, ovários, tubas uterinas...)(Nerd: Pare. PARE.) **Então ela chegou no pênis **(Fada: "OI, VOCÊ VEM SEMPRE AQUI?") (Vovó: "Sou proibida para menores, bee!")(Nerd: "NÃO, NAQUELA FESTA ENTRAM SÓ OS GRANDÕES!")** e hesitou.** (Gareth: "Ai que pinto pequeno! Nozo!")**

- Quer brincar Sangue ruim? **(Nerd: Eu li "brindar Sangue ruim". Então imaginei uma bizarra situação entre Hermione, o pênis do Malfoy e um "Tim-tim!".) (Vovó: Vamos brincar de "Sherlock"? Xo explicar como se brinca; Eu vou cortar a sua aorta e ver se seu sangue é ruim mesmo, 'kay?) (Gareth: Você vai brincar com sangue? Isso não é um castigo, é um ritual!)**

Ela pegou e sentiu, começou um fraco movimento de vai-e-vem**(Gareth: ... com os dedos na vagina de Draco. #NÃO, EU NÃO VOU PARAR)**, ele segurou a mão dela e intensificou o movimento. Ela viu no rosto dele a expressão do prazer e resolveu que queria provar, sentir o gosto. Ela abocanhou **(Gareth: ... a vagina molhada...)**o membro rígido de um jeito visivelmente amador**(Gareth: Putinha amadora? Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá.)**, ele segurou pelos cabelos dela com força, guiando o movimento. Ela sentiu dor, mas não se importou, estava achando bom, intensificava o prazer. **(Fada: A boca da Hermione é virgem, então a primeira vez em que recebe um pênis, dói. :')) (Vovó: Fada também é cultura.) (Gareth: Nossa, Fada, TENSO.)**

- Isso mesmo nojentinha, chupa com vontade**(Gareth: "... minha vagina tá carente de um macho!")**. Pelo visto tu tem talento. Hmmmm, isso tá melhorando. **(Fada: Por favor, sem roteiro de falas de pornô barato.) (Vovó: Autora, diquinha: Pornôs de baixa qualidade são previsíveis, beijos.)(Nerd: Olha o nível...) (Gareth: Cena de pornô FAIL.) **– ela fazia cada vez mais rápido, então parou.

- Malfoy, se tu gozar agora, consegue levantar de novo? **(Nerd: Nãããão, ele vai ficar paraplégico pela eternidade.) (Vovó: Sonho meu.) (Gareth: HAUSHAUHSHASH! #pausa pra respirar# HAUHSUAHSUHASUHAHSU! CABÔ C'OCÊ, DRACO!)**  
Ele gargalhou. – Claro! Viva a juventude.** (Vovó: Parece uma fala do Rock Lee!)** **(Fada: Fala de bofe retardado semibêbado num barzinho.) (Gareth: GAY Sensei, é você?)** Agora chupa logo que **(Gareth: ... minha vagina tá molhadinha!)**eu to latejando.** (Vovó: Visão infernal.)**

Ela chupou até que ele gozasse em sua boca, depois engoliu. **(Nerd: Chupa, chupa, chupa toda hora. Cuidado com a repetição de termos. Lembra-me o velho que comeu e não pagou.) (Vovó: Eu ri do Nerd. Caralho, essa garota não sabe usar sinônimos?) (Gareth: Ela... ARGH, HERMIONE, EU TE PREZAVA MAIS.)**

- Então na verdade você é uma vadia... Parece bom Granger. **(Fada: 1) Puta. 2) Vírgula. 3) Ainda estou tentando encontrar noção nessa linha. 4) Estou com sono.) (Nerd: Bom nada, quando cada mísero estudante de Hogwarts se torna puto em trashes.) (Vovó: Legal, ela passou de nerd inocente que NUNCA tinha visto um pinto há algumas linhas atrás para uma vadia experiente!) (Gareth: Nunca viu um pinto e agora é a própria Rita Cadillac. Ahan. Ah, e enfie a vírgula negligenciada nomeiodoseucu, bjs.)**

- Parece que sou mesmo né? – ela riu. **(Nerd: Eu é que riria se a Hermione dissesse isso!) (Vovó: Broxay, gente. Faltou só a trilha sonora: "Pode me chamar de puuuuuta, que hoje eu trepo a nooooooooite inteira!") (Gareth: MANO. AMOR PRÓPRIO E VERGONHA NA CARA DESCERAM PELO RALO, AGORA.)**

Foi então que ele viu que aquilo não estava parecendo castigo nenhum, ela tinha gostado! **(Fada: OH1 DEOS1 XURA/) (Vovó: Xiu, pro Draco.)(Nerd: NÃO!** **QUE LÁSTIMA! QUE MERDA! POR QUÊÊÊ?) (Gareth: Aiêêê, que mals!1) **Não parecia arrependida e nem culpada, esperava apenas que ele se recuperasse. **(Nerd: Paraplégico pela eternidade.) (Vovó: Oh, meu sonho de infância, Nerd!) (Gareth: COTOCO!)** Então uma idéia surgiu. **(Fada: E uma lampadazinha sobre sua cabeça. Plim!) (Vovó: #olha para a onomatopeia da Fada e desmaia#)(Gareth: FADA. FADA. FAAAADA.)** Eles voltaram a se beijar e ele logo recuperou a ereção.** (Vovó: Hun, percebi um detalhe dispensável na fic... Será que o Draco faz idéia que está beijando uma boca que ACABOU de lamber seu pau? Detalhe inútil.) (Gareth: Beijar a Granger não recupera a ereção NEM DO KID BENGALA, ABRAÇO.)** Ela estava pronta pra penetração. **(Nerd: Alguém aí já viu uma reportagem sobre acasalamento de babuínos? Bem, pensei nisso.) (Gareth: #medo do Nerd#)**

- Agora vem o castigo... – ele colocou tudo de uma vez, **(Fada: "FUC") (Vovó: Lembrei-me de uma musiquinha: "Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar!" FAIL.) (Gareth: Eu meio que imaginei o Draco colocando a vagina no pau da Hermione. Fez muuuuito mais sentido.)** fazendo a garota gritar **(Fada: "AHHH") (Gareth: "UUUI, ATORON!") **e sangrar um pouco, **(Fada: "SPLASH") (Gareth: "SHUÁÁ!") (Vovó: Vá à merda, Fada!)** mas como ela estava muito lubrificada não foi tão ruim quanto ele achava. **(Nerd: É mesmo? Então tá bom... Fico feliz por você, Malfoy.) (Gareth: Foi ELE que achou ruim? ELE que está sendo penetrado? Velho, fic mais sem noção!)** Ele tirou tudo e enfiou de novo, **(Fada: "FUC") (Gareth: VAI NARRAR CADA MALDITA ENTRADA? VAITOMÁNOMEIDURÁBO!)** com violência, apertava a cintura dela com força enquanto se movimentava. **(Fada: "FUC FUC FUC FUC") (Vovó: Aaaaaah, porra! Alguém pode amordaçar a Fada, por favor?) (Gareth: Dançando baião?)** Depois da dor inicial, ela não estava mais achando ruim, estava gostando muito. **(Fada: "AHHH OHHH") (Nerd: FADA, PÔ, vou ter pesadelos com essas onomatopéias do capeta!) (Vovó: Não só você, Nerd.) (Gareth: Eu bem que tentei, mas não sei ser tão escrota quanto a Fada. HAUSHAUHS)**

Quando ele percebeu que ela se acostumara, virou ela de costas e amarrou de volta na cama.** (Vovó: Momento Matrix.)** **(Fada: Momento Hermione boneca de pano. A bunda já é de pano, mesmo...) (Gareth: Aloca, a menina já não tinha se rendido? Ah, vá.) **Ele segurou sua seus **(Fada: Anhé?) (Vovó: "...suas tubas uterinas e depois acariciou seus testículos!")(Nerd: Alguém aqui está meio confuso...) (Gareth: Oi?)** quadris de modo que ficassem empinados pra ele e forçou a entrada por trás da garota. **(Vovó: #incorpora funkeira# "Eu abro minha porta e empino pra tu!")(Fada: "FOC") (Gareth: FADA QUE MEDO AHUSAHSUHAUSHAH) **Ela gritou e chorou muito, **(Fada: "AHHHHHHHHHHH") (Gareth: "MIMIMIMIMIMIMI!") **não esperava por isso.** (Vovó: Eu, sinceramente, não esperava essas onomatopeias da Fada.) (Gareth: Num estupro, você esperava TUTON, menos sexo anal. Sim, ahan.)**

- O que cê tá fazendo Draco? **(Fada: Hã, sexo anal?) (Vovó: Pau no seu cu, Mionão!) (Nerd: COMENDO O SEU CU! PRONTO!) (Gareth: Alargando a sua saída de esgoto!)** Isso ta doendo muito, pára!

- Eu tô te castigando Granger. E pra você é MALFOY. **(Fada: Gozei multiplamente com o caps lock! *-* -n) (Vovó: Ain, você está fazendo sexo anal com a guria e nem pelo nome ela pode te chamar? Que desaforo, cara!) (Gareth: Caps Lock suuuper dumal 666 from hell. –não)**

Ele disse isso dando mais uma estocada dolorosa na garota, ele penetrava por trás enquanto enfiava três dedos na vagina da garota que chorava desesperada de dor e humilhação.** (Vovó: Humilhação não dói, dica.) (Gareth: Estupro NÃO é excitante. Queria o quê, um banho na hidro?)** Ela achava que ele não se importaria, que até preferiria se ela gostasse de transar com ele, mas obviamente ele só quer machucá-la. **(Fada: Chegou a essa conclusão sozinha, kerida?) (Vovó: Ele te chama de vadia e você ainda TEM ESPERANÇA que ele quer te dar prazer?) (Gareth: Mas é puta por gosto mesmo! Cachorrona!)** Ele continuou com as estocadas até que gozasse dentro dela. **(Fada: Ao menos foi atrás, imagina a Hermione com uma ninhada de doninhas nos braços...) (Nerd: Espere. A Hermione NÃO gozou?) (Vovó: Parece que não.) (Gareth: Por trás? Meio difícil...)** Depois que terminou deu um tapa no rosto da garota. **(Nerd: Umas três "garota"s nessa transa. E eu estava certo, ela NÃO gozou!) (Vovó: Hermione tem capacidade para ser atriz pornô profissional!) (Gareth: Ai, aloca, Draco! Maria da Penha nele!)**

- Esse foi o seu castigo garota,** (Vovó: O castigo é fêmea? Cacete, tudo é fêmea nesta fic?) (Gareth: #joga uma vírgula em Draco#)** mas mesmo assim não posso confiar meu segredo a você. Talvez você seja burra o suficiente para espalhar isso por ai. **(Vovó: Doeu onde, quelido?)(Fada: Não duvido nada... Se for pra ela ser enrabada de novo, faz qualquer coisa –q) **– quando percebeu que teria a memória apagada, sorriu de alivio **(Fada: Sinceramente, eu preferiria era acordar e lembra POR QUE diabos as roupas rasgadas e dor na bunda!) (Nerd: Eu acho que seria meio óbvio, Fada.) (Vovó: De fato.) (Gareth: Alívio sem acento é nova!)** – Não pense que esquecerá o castigo. Esquecerá apenas o meu segredo. _Obliviate!_** (Vovó: Avada Kedavra!) (Gareth: Hadou Nº 33: Soukatsui! #fandom errado#)**

Quando acordou estava nua e sozinha na sala precisa.** (Vovó: Observação genial! Descobriu sozinha, Hermione? O vento gelado na sua bunda ajudou na hipótese?) (Gareth: Ai que tudo! Agora pede pra que a sala vire um puteiro! –q)** Sentiu dores por todo o corpo, principalmente nas partes intimas.** (Vovó: VAGINA, falei.) (Gareth: Saída de esgoto.)** Sua cabeça doía muito e ela recordou-se da noite anterior. Encontrara Malfoy no corredores e ele a estuprara. Pior, ela concedera que ele a usasse.** (Vovó: Safada!) (Gareth: Mas a memória dela não tinha sido apagada, porra?)** Encolhida na cama desarrumada ela chorou e pensou se algum dia contaria a alguém sobre tudo isso. **(Fada: Hummm... Não?) (Nerd: Morra. Digo, se mate.) (Vovó: Sei... Garanto que vai contar tudo no floguxo!) (Gareth: Melhor: Mate o Malfoy!)**

**N/A: Bem, eu não sou muito fã desse shipper, mas é um presente pra minha amiga querida Ingried. Tu gosta duma ignorância né? **(Nerd: Então fique feliz, criança. Ganhou uma ignorância daquelas muito bem dotadas.)(Gareth: Gostar de ignorância: coisa de trasher.)** Hdasiudhsiadh **(Fada: .) (Nerd: Deuses, como me cago de contentamento! EEUEDADIODMSIOMDIIODIOAS!)(Gareth: nashnjskdolkdmclvkdf dooorgas.)(Vovó: Mas quem pede uma fic como presente de aniversário?)

**Peço que deixem reviews pra mim, seja pra criticar ou pra elogiar.**** (Vovó: Tá bom! #vai fuçar o profile da autora#)(Gareth: Hãã... não.)**

**Beijos a todos! Em breve fics com o meu mais maravilhoso **(Nerd: NÃO) **e único amor: Severus Snape *ataque fãgirl* **(Fada: "Fãgirl" é só para pessoas especiais. –n) (Vovó: Eu mereço.) (Gareth: MAAAANO.)

**Fada dos Dentes cansou da pressão da vida de ripadora, comprou três perucas e nove batons em cores escandalosas e passou a trabalhar como cover de Lady GaGa. Está agora juntando uma graninha para tentar implantar um xxx masculino.**

**Nerd sumiu dois dias depois de completar sua parte da ripagem, deixando apenas um bilhete informando que saíra em uma épica busca por um alquimista que lhe ensinasse a fundir um cérebro com um trasher. **

**Vovó desacordou Draco e agora está fazendo uma vivissecção para descobrir qual anabolizante ele usou para ser classificado como "atraente" por Hermione.**

**Gareth foi abduzida. Voltará dia 23 de dezembro de 2012.**


End file.
